


Tequila Suggestions

by NihilismPastry



Series: Ko-Fi Campaign Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classic Sans - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, HorrorTale Sans, Orgy, Outertale Sans - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You and Red might have discussed something interesting while drinking...





	Tequila Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> So, all you you likely know about the Tumblr NSFW purge. I will still be posting my fics to Ao3, no worries. However, I now have a Twitter that's pretty active and where a huge chunk of the Undertail community is leaving to. https://twitter.com/NilPastry
> 
> Anyway, here's who everyone is so it makes the story easier to read: Red(Underfell Sans), Classic(Undertale Sans), Razz(Swapfell Purple Sans), Blueberry(Underswap Sans), Comet(Outertale Sans), and Axe(Horrortale Sans).

It had started thanks to a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ with Red. He had popped the bottle of tequila out of his room, and you both took shots while listening to his shitty country music collection, and keeping the fan as close to you both as possible. He’d asked if you had ever smoked anything other than one of his cigars, you’d asked if he actually finished his college degree, and then he had asked if you’d ever done anal. The game had become decidedly sexual then, and as you took a shot from his glass when he asked something about biting during a blow job, he had finally popped the question. **  
**

“never have i ever been in an orgy.”

“Seriously?” You were in his lap at his point, and there were teeth marks in your shoulder thanks to his nibbling. “Thought you did everything.” 

“almost, babe. almost.”

“Well, I’ve never done that either,” You said. “Maybe we should just try it some time. More fucks the better, yeah?”

Red raise a browbone, and you had to look away from the smoldering gaze. “Heh, didn’t take ya for that type. want more cocks in that pretty cunt of yours?”

You could feel heat crawling up your neck and cheeks. “… Maybe.”

He snickered, and you could feel the light sting of his fangs grazing your cheek. “i’ll make some calls. might even break out the patron. we’ll have a real party.”

“Red, we don’t have to do something like that.” You watched him knock back his shot, clearly, the game done and over with now. “Maybe wait to hear sober me?”

“ya only had two shots.”

“Sober me.” He hummed and somehow pulled you closer into his chest. You nuzzled your face into his coat, and caught the smell of cheap cigars, leather soap, and mechanical oil that always seemed to cling to him no matter what he did. “C-curious who you’re gonna bring in for an orgy though.”

“probably the other dumb fucks.”

“Red!”

You could practically hear him roll his eye lights. “fine. the other me’s. Better?”

“Much.” You pulled your face out of his hoodie, and peered up at him through your eyelashes. Red wasn’t exactly someone would call handsome. There were red bags under his eye sockets, there were cracks along his skull, and he had gotten piercings done along his nasal cavity. However there was something about him that was so very hard to ignore, and that something had drawn you like a moth to a flame. “They might be you, but you’re pretty unique. Ya know?”

He snickered and nuzzles his face into your neck. His cold bones bit into your neck, but you hardly minded. “flattery gets you everywhere, sugartits.”

“Yeah?” You moaned as he nipped your jugular.

“always.”

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning covered in bright red cum, broken glass on the floor, and your clothes tossed over the couch. You moaned and pushed yourself up, just to slide off Red’s dick. It hardly took you long to miss the feeling of fullness his girthy dick provided, but your hungry stomach also demanded to be full, and so it was either be hungry or be stuffed full of dick. **  
**

Spoilers: Your stomach won.

God, you wish you could live in those erotic stories Red liked to read. Honestly, you wondered if his magic cum could even feed you. That would hardly be the strangest application that Red had used his magic for. You’d seen him use it to make a pot before after Boss had melted the one they usually used for fettuccine.

You pulled on Red’s coat, and tiptoed your way to the kitchen. It was spotless, thank goodness, and you decided to keep it that way as you dragged down the jumbo box of poptarts. You had just fished out the last s'more flavored one when you felt boney arms curl around your middle, and your back hit a bony chest. “lost my squishy fleshlight.”

“Morning to you too.” You tilted your head back and pecked a kiss on his jaw. “You sleep well?”

“hard to sleep badly when ya got an angel on your dick.”

Your roll your eyes, and passed him one of the strawberry pop tarts.”Eat up you dork. We have something important to discuss, remember?”

He raised a brow bone. “payed the rent. unclogged the kitchen sink. fixed ya oil leak.”

You hummed and began to sway in his arms. You could keep the question on orgies to yourself. It wasn’t like you had promised it or anything, and you didn’t know for sure if Red actually wanted to share you or if the alcohol was talking. Things always seemed cool or interesting with some liquid courage in your veins and lust in your heart. Now that the lights were on, the smoke was clear, and the booze was gone it almost sounded irresponsible to try something like that.

You and Red had been through so much, and it almost felt like spitting in his face if you had an orgy. Granted, he would be included, but you didn’t want him to feel as if you didn’t need him. That was so far from the truth, and it had taken you a year to show him just how important he was in your life, and how different so much would be if the two of you didn’t have each other.

You didn’t want to tear that apart thanks to a booze filled idea at two AM.

“Nothing.” You twisted around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his teeth. You pointedly ignored his narrowed sockets as he studied your face. “You gonna help Boss with the kid? They’re starting swim practice today, right?”

“… yeah. space cadet’s gonna be there. he had the kid last night while the queen’s out of the country.”

“Comet’s a pretty cool guy,” You said. “I actually play bullshit with him and Blueberry on the weekends you’re working.”

“yeah?”

“Mhm!” He begins to feed you some of his pop tart, and you happily take the sugary breakfast. “You should hang out with us sometime. You’re great a poker, you’d probably be pretty good a bullshit too.”

Your slow morning continued on in that lazy and fluffy manner. You both swayed in the kitchen eating poptarts, and talking about plans that may or may not come to fruition depending on how exhausted Red was when he got home. It was different from the usual mornings of hurrying out the door, or being woken up to your cunt getting fucked ten ways til Sunday, but it was hardly disagreeable either.

If anything you were glad you didn’t bring up the orgy as Red kissed you ever so sweetly. One of his arms still wrapped around your waist, and his large hand cupping your cheek. At some point he had turned on his awful slow jazz collection, all of it obscure and prone to skipping, but still with Red’s devil may care attitude that you didn’t mind it in the slightest.

When he finally had to go he kissed you once more. It was soft, tender, and left your soul pounding in your chest as he finally let you go. “see ya later, sugar tits.”

You bit your lip as you watched him disappear into nothingness. “It was for the best…”

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that Red actually asked you for anything. He was the type to just get what he wanted, and wouldn’t make a fuss if he couldn’t get it right then or there. It was a quality that had concerned you when you first got in a relationship with him, but it had quickly become something you had gotten used to as well. So, whenever he DID go out of his way to ask for something you never really minded doing it. **  
**

Getting a beer from his favorite corner store was what he had asked. Apparently, he had already gotten home and forgot to pick up his drink. Since you were already out and about, he had shot you a text. You had not only gotten the beer in the bright blue can, but you had gotten him a bag of skittles as well. He loved the colorful things, and you figured he deserved a treat since he had to hang out at the pool all day today.

You adjusted the bag to your other hand as you fished out your keys, and shoved it into the doorknob. The sweet scent of mango hit you as soon as the door opened, and it was quickly followed by chicken. “God, did Boss come over to cook? That smells amazing!”

“NO. IT WAS ME, ACTUALLY.” You shut the door as Blueberry peered at you from around the corner. His large star shaped eye lights stared at you with that excitable brightness that never failed to make you smile. “I MADE LUNCH FOR EVERYONE. CLEANED UP TOO, ACTUALLY.”

“Everyone?”

Another skull popped around the corner. This one had a massive hole in the right side, and a blood red eye light followed your every move. “late for dinner.”

Axe and Blueberry? Now that was an odd combination. Axe didn’t like Blueberry’s ‘fakeness’ and Blueberry wasn’t fond of the way Axe constantly jittered and moved around. The two always argued, and you made a point of not hanging out with them together for that reason. “Hey, Axe. Red invite you both over?”

“HE INVITED COMET, CLASSIC, AND RAZZ AS WELL,” Blueberry said. “IT IS QUITE THE MESS.”

Out of all of those only Comet and Blueberry actually got along worth a damn. You weren’t sure if you wanted to leave the hall and see what sort of mess the others had managed to create since you were gone. You kicked off your flip-flops, and after taking a deep breath, ventured into the living room.

Razz could be found sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and eye sockets narrowed. The violet pentagram of his right eye socket turned every few seconds as he watched Classic and Comet play Mario Kart on your Nintendo 64.

“Hey!”

Razz looks up sharply and tilts his head upon seeing you. “GOOD EVENING. RED SAID THAT YOU WOULDN’T BE HOME FOR ANOTHER HOUR OR SO.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“not a disappointment, sweetheart.” Comet paused the game and gave you a large smile. His freckles stood out as they glowed a faint gold with his emotions. “old man’s in the kitchen. he’ll tell you what’s up.”

“or what’s going down.” Classic added.

You raised an eyebrow but moved onto the kitchen. Red was leaning against the countertop, and was fiddling with his phone. An ashtray sat next to him, and you could smell bittersweet cigar smoke wafting from him. “You didn’t tell me you were having a get together. I could have bought more beer.”

Red looked up from his phone, and his fangs curled up into a smirk. “yeah, well they could have brought their own booze. they make too much money not to.”

You rolled your eyes and set his things down on the kitchen table. As you did his arms wrapped around your waist, and he dragged you back into his chest. His scent surrounded you, and a feeling of safety and warmth filled your soul as you relaxed into his embrace. “So what’s the occasion? It’s not often you let people in our house.”

Not often was an understatement. According to Razz and Boss ‘fell’ Monsters were territorial at best, and almost feral at worst. Red didn’t like people coming into your ‘love nest’, and merely tolerated those you invited since he understood you were human and had different rules for entertaining people. Hell, even Boss was hardly tolerated and the brothers were as protective of each other as much as Red was protective over you.

He sighed and pressed a kiss to your neck. “you’re right. heh, no point bullshitting.” He spun your around, and you looked up at his face. His eye lights were tiny pricks in his skull, and his smirk made your stomach squirm. “remember what you were talkin’ about last night?”

“… If I did anal?”

“you know what i mean. cut the shit.”

You rolled your eyes at the pun but slowly nodded as he continued to stare at you. “So… You called them here for…?”

“yup.”

You sighed and rested your forehead on his sternum. “Red.  _Sans_. I… You really shouldn’t have.”

“well, i’m a thoughtful sorta guy.” A large hand began petting your skull. “you don’t want this i’ll kick ‘em out right now. if you do then we’ll fuck ya silly.”

“Sans, I get you wanna make me happy. I really do,” you said. “I just don’t want what we’ve got to go down the drain.” Your fingers curled in his jacket. “I love you so much. I love you, and I don’t think I could live a life without you waking me up every morning, groping my ass in the market, or asking me to hand you tools while you fix our sink. I…”

Your soul jumped as Red’s hand trailed down the side of your skull and cupped your cheek. When you looked up again his eye lights had become larger, and they pulsed in a slow rhythm that made your soul calm. “ya a good one, sugar. but you know what?”

You sniffled, and blinked back the tears that threatened to form. “What?”

“ain’t nothin’ going to rip your soul from mine.” His grip on your waist tightened, and he bent down until his fangs were only inches from your mouth. “cause you’re  _ **M I N E**_.”

You stared at him for a long moment, and like a magnet, you felt drawn to him. Slowly you pressed your lips to his fangs, and you could feel his ribs shift and rub together as he began to purr. You giggled and your fingers tightened on his coat as you took in the ever so rare sound.

“awe, how cute.”  
  
You jumped when you felt another pair of arms curl around your waist, but you don’t get to say much as Axe jerked your head back, and his needle like fangs pressed against your lips. He hissed when your blood welled to the surface of your lips, and you could feel his arms constrict around your waist even further.

“jeez. gonna break my arm, freak.”

Red doesn’t stop him though, and when Axe finally pulls away, your mouth was pressed to Red’s once more. You could feel Axe nibbling at your neck, and the sharp sting of his teeth promised that you would have bruises on display later. You had just gotten used to Axe’s grip when you felt warm magic curl around your soul. Before you knew it you were dragged away from the two, and you were now pressed against Blueberry.

His nasal cavity nuzzled into your neck, and his hands got to work pulling down your skirt and thong all at once. “YOU BOTH MOVE FAR TOO SLOW. YOU BOTH CALLED ME AN IDIOT VIRGIN?”

Your skin jumped and shivered as Blueberry’s leather gloved hands spread your ass wide. You gasped when you felt warm magic press against your small hole, and a warm liquid spurt itself inside. “Blue, what-”

“IT IS LUBE. MAGIC. MY CUM, IF WE’RE GOING TO BE HONEST.” He nipped your collar bone, and his tone became irritated when a warm tongue lapped against your jugular on your right side. “RAZZ, IF YOU WANT TO BE USEFUL THEN PREPARE HER PUSSY.”

“OH HO. BLUEBELL KNOWS HOW TO GIVE ORDERS? HOW QUAINT.” You jump when you feel cold bones dip down your stomach, and slip between your lower lips. Razz’s fingers moved in slow circles, and his tongue didn’t stop tracing shapes against your skin while more lube was applied liberally to your ass.

Your arms curled around Blueberry, and you could feel him smirk against your skin. “DO YOU LIKE THAT, SWEETHEART? I CAN FEEL YOUR SOUL SHIVERING AGAINST MY CHEST. YOU CAN’T WAIT FOR US TO FUCK YOU RAW. IT’S SO VERY CUTE. I NEVER KNEW SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE COULD BE SUCH A FILTHY WHORE.”

Razz cackled and one of his fingers slipped into your cunt. “DID YOU KNOW MONSTERS CAN SMELL WHEN A HUMAN WANTS A COCK IN HER MOUTH? I AM WILLING TO BET EVEN THE BASTARDS IN THE OTHER ROOM CAN SMELL YOUR SCENT. I BET THEY HAVE THEIR COCKS OUT RIGHT NOW AND ARE JUST WAITING TO FILL YOU UP WITH THEIR CUM LIKE THE COCKSLEEVE YOU ARE.”

You could hear a tongue click, and once more you were ripped away from pleasure. Comet was cradling you now, and Classic was next to him with a raised eyebrow. “we’re actually doing this or you guys did weird pheromone shit?”

Classic shook his skull. “don’t smell it. just…” He leaned down and nuzzled his nasal cavity into your neck. One of his hands cupped your right tit, and he squeezed it hard enough to cause you to call out. Comet groaned, and you could feel something warm prod at your cunt. Without warning you found yourself floating in the air, but you didn’t get a chance to say anything as your legs were spread and a gold cock was shoved into your cunt.

In front of you, the other Monsters watched as Comet fucked you like an animal in heat. Lube spilled down your thighs, your own juices mingling with the blue slurry, and dripped onto the kitchen tile below. Axe licked his fangs, and without warning he disappeared from the world just to pop up against in front of you. That long and tentacle like tongue happily lapped at your cunt as it was being fucked. He didn’t seem to care about anything else as his hand pulled out his own dick, and happily began jerking off.

Red growled, and he stepped forward, hands shoved in his pocket. “listen, this ain’t how it’s going down you dumb fucks-”

Magic pulled you off Comet’s dick and away from Axe’s tongue. You whined, but it was quieted as Blueberry slipped a finger in your ass while your cunt was slipped onto Classic’s cock. The sting as you were shoved down onto the abnormally girthy cock helped distract your virgin ass from Blueberry’s penetration.

“LET’S BE CLEAR,” Blueberry said. “WE DON’T LIKE EACH OTHER AND THE ONLY THING CONNECTING US IS THE BEAUTIFUL HUMAN. SO I SUGGEST,” You arched your spine as another finger was slowly pressed into your ass, and he began a slow yet steady rhythm that was timed with Classic’s thrusts. “WE JUST ACCEPT THE FACT WE’RE GOING TO FIGHT.”

Classic just grunted, and picked up the pace in your cunt. You could feel your walls fluttering as his pelvis manage to catch along your clit. Hitting the bundle of nerves just before the head of his cock managed to rub against your walls. Your toes curled, and you pressed your lips Classic’s flat teeth in a mockery of a kiss as Blueberry worked another finger into your ass. Just when you felt yourself about to drown in euphoria magic dragged you off their dick and fingers, and you once again found yourself in Red’s arms.

He growled and forced his cock in your cunt, and your legs around his wide hips to keep your close. As if that wasn’t enough his jaw opened wide before his teeth sank into the soft skin of your shoulder. Your back tensed, and your hands curled into his jacket as you screamed and held onto him for dear life. You were used to such harsh treatment, and you couldn’t help but chant his name as the gold bars on the sides of his cock massaged your walls, and his thumb worked at your clit.

“that’s it sugar.” His voice was raspy in your ear. “keep takin’ my cock. can feel that perfect pussy about to cum. you’re so damn close.”

Your walls finally squeezed down on him, and your head tilted back as wave after wave of pleasure passed through your body. You could hear someone groan behind you, before you could feel something warm press against your ass. Red growled a warning, but the person ignored it as you felt the tip of a cock slowly slip into your well lubed ass.

Comet groaned and began a slow pace as he took you from behind. It was no wonder he was doing it. Compared to Red, Comet wasn’t that much smaller than the massive Monster. You thought that it would hurt more, or that you would cry out your safe word, but instead, you couldn’t help and buck your hips as they slid out of you at the same time, and forced themselves back into your sensitive body.

A hand fisted itself into your hair, and you could taste black coffee and ketchup on your tongue as he squeezed in enough to kiss you. The kiss only lasts a second as our head is gently coaxed around to the other side, and Razz pressed a gentle kiss to your neck. Warm leather caressed your hand, and you looked up in time to see Blueberry press a kiss to your wrist. Beside him, Axe snickered and was content to lap at your ankle with that tentacle like tongue of his.

It was so erotic to be doted on in such a manner, but as you looked up once more and stared at Red, you couldn’t help but smile. This was a hell of a time, but you knew even after they were done fucking you and the mess was cleaned up, your soul would still only beat for Red.

You were dragged out of your thoughts as magic ripped you away from Comet and Red’s hold, and you felt Razz’s knotted cock force it’s way into your cunt, and his hands grapple with your tits. “SHE CAME. THAT DOESN’T MEAN WE RELAX.”

Blueberry chuckled, and he began to pull off his gloves. “YOU’RE RIGHT FOR ONCE, LOUD MOUTH. SHE NEEDS TO BE AN UNCONSCIOUS MESS IN A PUDDLE OF CUM.”

“Wait, there’s going to be a mess-”

Classic snapped his fingers, and a dick was forced between your lips. The magic made your tongue numb, and at the same time it sparked more lust in your veins. “eh, got two clean freaks to clean it up.”

“can get her to lick up the cum.” Axe growled. “use that tongue for something other than whining.”

Comet shook his head and leaned against the table, a hand slowly working his gold cock. “we’re gonna make a mess no matter what. More rooms the better.”

Red grinned as he snatched you off Razz’s cock, and slipped back inside your tight cunt. “face it, sugartits. you’re completely fucked.”


End file.
